Boredom Personified
by LightningStruckBlackDog
Summary: Our favourite pair, skateboard loving Lilly Truscott, and the lovable doughnut Oliver Oken, star in this romantic comedy,about friendship,relationships and true love...Lollie
1. Annoying Motherly Instincts

" Lilly, phone." , Mrs. Truscott yelled.

" Okay mom, I got it." , 15 year old Lilly yelled back.

" Hello, Lil-ay here." , she said, picking up the phone.

" Hey Lils , what you doing? I am soo bloody bored." , Oliver yelled into the phone. The black haired boy has an un-naturally LOUD voice and if he didn't start controlling his volume… he was gonna deafen his poor friends.

" Gosh Oken, loud much??" , a very annoyed Lilly snapped.

" Geez, sorry." , Oliver said, reducing his volume slightly. " What you doing today?? Wanna go and see a movie or something?? I heard The Prestige is now playing."

" Ohmygawd… I've been DYING to see that movie! I heard Hugh Jackman and Christian Bale look HOT in that movie! Yea I wanna see it… hang on let me check with the mother…" , she said in this really high pitched squeal girls sometimes make when they see a really hot boy walking by. " Mom, can I go and see The Prestige today??"

" Sure honey, but with who?"

" Oliver."

" Oh. Sure that's fine with me Lilly." , Mrs. Truscott assented, with a knowing smirk.

If Lilly had seen her mother's face right then she would've seriously killed her. But the skateboard loving blonde was in her room and was blissfully unaware.

" The mother has give me her approval. I'm all set. You gonna pick me up or should I come to your house?" , Lilly asked Oliver.

" I'll pick you up. Camille broke a vase again, and my mom is pissed. And yea… she's using her 'man voice' again."

" I thought Camille was 11. She still breaks vases?"

"Nah.. she and Kevin are playing ball in the living room. Kevin missed and the ball hit mom's priceless Ying vase."

" Oh the pretty black one? Aww I loved that vase. So did your mom… man she must be really be mad huh?"

In case your wondering… Camille is Oliver's younger sister, and Kevin is her best friend. Kevin also happens to be Lilly's second cousin.

" Yep. Anyway get ready… I'll be there in 5 minutes."

" K, see ya." Lilly said before hanging up.

She looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing a camouflage skirt and an orange tank top with the words " I'm here, I'm queer, so get over it" written on it in olive green. She put on a camouflage cap and her matching converse shoes, applied clear lip gloss, and put on her favourite camouflage jacket.

Just then she heard the doorbell ring.

"Lilly, Oliver's here. Hurry up" , she heard her mom say.

Giving the mirror one last glance, she grabbed her cell and told her mom she'd be right down.

" Hey Oliver" she said finally descending.

Oliver was wearing a black Billabong shirt and black denim cargos. He sported black Nike shoes, and on his wrist he wore a black Nike wristband. His brown hair was messed up.

" Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go. Bye mom. I'll be back before 9." She told her mom.

" Bye Mrs.T", Oliver said.

" Bye kids, enjoy yourselves." , she said, grinning.

The two teens then left… Lilly shutting the door behind her.

So what do you guys think?? Should I continue? Yea, no, maybe?? Please review… you'll make me very happy…lol

Cheers

me


	2. Losing The War

Ok what is this? only 2 reviews? and they were only a single word each !! I'm adding this chapter now cause I wanna see if this is really worth it...

* * *

Chapter 2: Losing The WarLilly's POV

Oliver and I were walking towards the theatre. You may ask why. I asked Oliver the same question. And the reply I got? Yeah, not very satisfying. _Anyway…_

We were just walking… silently… when suddenly he looked at me and said " Soo… what's up with the skirt?"

I looked down at my short camouflage skirt, then looked at him… all confused like. " Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing is wrong with it… I'm just wondering why _you _were wearing a skirt…that's all."

I stopped walking. I stood there, filled with hurt and anger. "What do you mean Oliver? Do I really look that bad?", I wanted to know.

Oliver stopped too. He sighed and ran a hand through his thick, brown mane. " No you don't look bad. In fact I think you look really nice Lil."

I blushed slightly. " Thanks Oken… you don't look too bad yourself."

With that, the two of us continued walking to the theatre. We talked about how life was now that it was just the two of us again. You see, Miley had to move to New York last year. When she told us, I couldn't stop crying. But she still keeps in touch, and visits once in a bluemoon.

Then we started arguing about which song was better, Cold by Crossfade or the popular, and very useless All The Small Things.

" Cold is soo obviously better. I mean the lyrics are really nice and it actually makes sense. All The Small Things is like… so pervy and stuff. I mean have you seen the video?" , I told Oliver, trying to make him see things in my point of view. But of course he didn't care about the lyrics or how emotional Cold was… noo… All The Small Things was soo much 'cooler'. Pssh boys.

While arguing about stupid things as illustrated, we arrived at the theatre.

I bought the tickets while Oliver went and bought the popcorn and the sodas.

With tickets and food items purchased, we went inside and found our seats.

The movie wasn't going to start for another 15 minutes, so we just talked some more.

I was looking at Oliver as he recited some stupid joke he made up, cracking himself up. I wasn't really listening to him…

My mind started to wander.

"Oliver looks great today.", I heard this voice in my head say .

"What? Excuse me, but… um… _eww.", _the more rational and logical voice in my head replied.

"Ugh shut up Lilly, you know you like him."

"_What??_ I do NOT!"

"Suuuure… and I'm just a voice in your head."

"Uh, hate to break it to you… but you ARE just a voice in my head."

"Yeah, and you like Oliver Oken."

"What the hell is wrong with you? I do not like him. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Now shut up."

I hadn't realized that I had said that last part out loud. The ' now shut up part' I mean.

"Huh? I didn't say anything Lil.", Oliver said all confused like.

"Aww, he looks so adorable when he's confused."

" I told you to shut up!", I said, once again out loud.

"Lilly, I didn't say anything. What's wrong with you?"

Shit…

"Nothing. Sorry. I'm just tired I guess… Oh the movies about to start.", I said very cleverly avoiding the subject.

The lights dimmed and then finally the thatre was enveloped in black. The movie began.

I sighed, trying to concentrate on the movie.

But I couldn't help wondering… in this war I was fighting with that stupid annoying voice… was I … dare I admit it… _loosing?_

Was I … God… was I falling for my best friend??

_**please review... and tell me whether i should continue or not... and thanks to my first 2 reviewers...**_

_**Cheers**_

_**me**_


	3. Oliver Shakespeare

**thank's to everyone who reviewed. i know i was very impatient yesterday...lol... so sorry. and thanks to ** jk ; dfhsjkl **who pointed out that in the first chapter i said Oliver had black hair, and then in the second chapter he had brown. i meant to write brown in the first chappie, but obviously didnt, so sorry about that as well.**

**Disclaimer: if i did own Hannah Montana, i would be there, directing it, not here... and i do not own the The Prestige quotes either.**

Chapter 3 : Oliver Shakespeare

Oliver's POV:

( before meeting Lilly )

I sighed after she hung up. I missed her voice already. 5 minutes seemed too long. I had to see her ASAP. I quickly got dressed and bid adieu to my still very angry mother.

As I walked towards the Truscott's I rehearsed this little speech in my mind. " Lilly, there's something you should know. I know, you know that I think of you as that crazy, skateboarding blonde… my best friend. But lately…my whole perspective of you? Yeah, it's changed. I mean I see you in this whole other light. Everytime I hear your voice, or see your face, my heart starts doing a little dance. And everytime I'm not with you, I feel so saddened and lost. At first I thought that since I was so used to seeing Miley here with us, her sudden absence has made me feel this way about you. But I was trying to avoid the truth Lil. The truth is… I like you… and not in the friendship way either… like as in _like_ like ."

Perfect speech right? I know… I spent hours on it. But somehow I couldn't tell her this. I don't know why but when she came down the stairs looking beautiful as usual… I lost my voice. All I could say was a very lame " Hey, you ready?". But I need to tell her how I feel… I _need_ to!

Whenever we walk together and we see these couples kissing or holding hands or hugging, I can't help but think how amazing it would feel, to have her in my arms.

But if I don't tell her I'll never have the honor will I ? Damn these stupid hormones… damn my boyish needs. Damn them all.

But I'm going to tell her today. I don't know when and how, but if I get it out now, I might feel better, come what may.

General POV:

( at the movie)

"Every great magic trick consists of three acts. The first act is called "The Pledge"; The magician shows you something ordinary, but of course... it probably isn't. The second act is called "The Turn"; The magician makes his ordinary some thing do something extraordinary. Now if you're looking for the secret... you won't find it, that's why there's a third act called, "The Prestige"; this is the part with the twists and turns, where lives hang in the balance, and you see something shocking you've never seen before."

The movie had started.

Oliver looked at Lilly, who was very much into the movie. Oliver sighed. " I'll tell her after the movie is over", he said to himself, " she's way into it now."

He sighed once again, and turned to face the screen. It was going to be a long day...

* * *

"Now you're looking for the secret... but you won't find it beacuse you're not really looking. You don't really want to know the secret... you want to be fooled."... the last lines of the spectacular movie. As Michael Caine said these lines, the entire theatre were up on their feet, applauding the marvelous screenplay, directing, music, the acting, and the movie itself...

Oliver and Lilly stepped out of the now half empty thatre.

"That was an AMAZING movie, wasn't it?", a very enthralled Lilly said in an awe struck voice.

"Yeah, just like you.", Oliver whispered to himself.

"Huh? Sorry didn't catch that."

"Oh nothing, nothing. I wasn't saying anything at all. Why do you always suspect me? Stop being so suspicious woman!!"

Lilly gave him a weird look. "This boy's getting weirder by the day.", she thought.

"It was a thrilling movie I agree. So now what do you wanna do? Should we go grab a bite or something?" Oliver continued.

"Yeah, let's go, Count Chest hair. I'm starving."

Oliver's POV:

To tell her, or to not tell her, _that _my friends, is the question.

_**thank's to all my reviewers once again. i want to know what you think i should do... should i make Oliver tell Lilly he likes her and then end the story there? or should i continue after that..?? please tell me in your much appreciated reviews... oh, and if you haven't seen The Prestige, your missing out on an amazing movie...**_

_** Cheers**_

_**me **_


	4. Umm Whoa

**thank you people soo much for reviewing. but i'm not getting the amount of reivew as i thought i would. (sigh) :(**

**uhh anyway thanks to all those who _did , _i really appreicate it. anyway... on with the story**

Chapter 4 : Umm... Whoa

Oliver's POV:

To tell her, or to not tell her, _that _my friends, is the question.

I know, I know… I should tell her. I mean what's the worst that could happen? Rejection? I'll get over it. Humiliation? I can always go home, cry a bit, then watch my favorite movie with my bear, Ramses. I'm very attached to him, so if you are currently sniggering, smirking, grinning, smiling, guffawing, or showing any other forms of facial pleasure, I suggest you stop before my fist makes out with your face, or any other part of your body for that matter. Oh and in case your wondering, I _do _cry… but only in very heartbreaking situations.

_Moving on…_

I should be a man. That's right Smokin' Oken. Be a man. But what if I don't want to be a man? There's absolutely _nothing_ you can do about it… so _ha_

Ok… I got lost in the moment there…

Anyway, as I was saying, I should tell her right? Yeah, I should tell her… I could be all " Lilly, baby, how are you this evening?" and then she would be all " Oh Oliver, you handsome, HANDSOME boy where have you been all evening?" " Oh, I had some things to take care of you know? But no matter, no matter, I'm here now…" and then we could _kiss._

Ok, you know what? I've been watching too many chick-flicks lately. Aargh, I need to get my manly essence back…!

_Anyway...  
_

I've made up my mind, I'm going to tell her right now… and if she gets upset and leaves, atleast I'll have a whole pizza to myself…

Lilly's POV:

"Uh, Lilly, could I ask you something?", Oliver asked me.

" Uh... I think you just did Count Chesthair.."

"Lilly.."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Is it possible, for a guy to fall in love with his best friend?"

Umm… _whoa._

Oh My God… is he talking about himself? Ok duh, Lilly he _is_ talking about himself… but the _best friend_ bit? Oh My God… he can't be talking about _me_ right? I mean since when did he start _liking _me? Let alone_ loving_ me. Oh My God… he's talking about Miley…!

Lilly shut up… just let the boy talk.

Good idea… no really…

"Uh, I- I – I don't really know Oliver, I mean su- sure that's a p-possibility.", I stammered.

"Ok cool… so you think it would be ok? I mean nothing would change between them right? They would just be more…_ romantically_ involved than before…_right_?"

"Yeah, Oliver, everything would be fine…" I said, oozing with suspicion. I even gave him a 'look'.

It worked. The 'look' I mean.

I heard him sigh. Then he looked at me and said " Lilly, I'm just going to come right out and say it… it's no use of keeping it a secret anymore… I like you Lillian Truscott. I mean _like_ like. Possibly even love…"

My eyes grew big. I cleared out my ear. I couldn't hear him properly…

"What? Couldn't hear you properly.", I lied through my teeth.

He sighed again. A longer, deeper, more pronounced sigh. Like as if he was fed up with me.

" I like you Lilly. Maybe even love."

I couldn't pretend I didn't hear him again… that would be too stupid on my part. Instead I did possibly the most embarrassing thing ever… I spat out the huge amount of Coke I had just drank. _God… how embarrassing_.

I immediately got up and handed him some tissues. He took them and wiped his sticky, Coke smelling face. Then he looked at me…

"Uh…"

I was speechless of course… I didn't know what to say… I mean I _wanted_ to say " Oliver, I like you too"… but it just wasn't coming out.

"Lilly, please say something. Your really starting to freak me out.."

I sighed. I knew what I had to do… or _did_ I ?

**_as always... keep those reviews coming. and i really need help on the whole ' i knew what to do ' thing... so please give me some ideas. and oh.. spider-man 3 totally rocks!!!_**


	5. Author's Note

**A/N:**

**Hey you guys, thanks for reading this story and sharing your great ideas with me, thanks for all the review I got too.**

**But I haven't been getting the number of reviews I hoped I would… I mean I've already posted 4 chapters, and I have only 13 reviews… :( … it's very disappointing I admit.**

**I'm not going to post any more chapters, unless I get atleast 5 more reviews. Why u might ask… well, I have many many projects to do, so instead of wasting my time writing a story nobody's reading, I might as well do my projects right?**

**But, I WILL change my mind if I get atleast 5 more reviews…**

**And those who_ did_ review… thanks a lot… D  
**

**Cheers**

**me**


	6. Stalling

**omg!! i asked for atleast 5 more reviews.. and thats exactly what i got... lol...**

**anyway... i've decided to continue this story since apparently there _are _people who are reading it...and want me to continue...so here you are...**

**this chappie's dedicated to all my reviewers... thanks a lot D**

**and im really sorry that this chapter is very short... but its sort of a stalling chapter you know? **

**and Alien... thnks for the review...lol... cmon u cud hve done better than tht..!!**

**ok i'll shut up now...**

**on with the 5th chapter of Boredom Personified...**

Chapter 5 : Stalling

Lilly's POV:

I sighed. I knew what I had to do… or _did_ I?

I closed my eyes… not sure about what I was going to do. I mean I _wanted_ to kiss him… but I couldn't move… I was paralyzed… literally.

I sighed, once again. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Sometimes I hate being me. I hate being so confused… so clueless. Curse you Lord, curse you..!

Oliver had a very worried look on his face. "Lilly please say something, anything, just talk."

I tried to open my mouth and say something. Really, I tried..! But nothing escaped my lips, nothing other than air of course. Cause if air wasn't passing in and out I wouldn't be alive… I mean I would have, but my face would have been very blue due to lack of oxygen, and I would have trouble breathing, which isn't very comfortable you know…

I'm blabbing aren't I? _Lilly, when you ever going to learn to shut up? _I mean I've had this problem since I was 8. I talk about some weird thing that pops into my mind, usually when I'm nervous. And I think I'm pretty nervous right now…

SHUT UP!!!!

Ok I'm calm now. Sorry for the randomness back then, I do that under nervousness…

_Anyway_…

I have to do something..! I mean he's looking at me all worried…

"Aww… he looks so cute when he's worried.", that annoying voice in my head said.

"Would you please shut up? I'm trying to figure out what to do. And your not exactly helping you know?", the logical voice replied.

"You want my help hmm? Lilly it's so simple really… _kiss him_."

"What? Are you _crazy_? And who asked you for your help anyway?"

"Uh you did, Miss Einstein… and just kiss him… it's no big deal. I mean after all you like him too…"

" NO BIG DEAL? Your…your… your mental, that's what you are."

"Lilly just shut up and kiss him. You know you want to."

"I know I want to too, but I'm not sure how he'll take this."

"Lilly, he'll be fine… trust me."

"You sure?"

"Course I'm sure. Now go on… kiss him."

And you know what….? That's exactly what I did…

I kissed him…

**_sorry for the shortness of it all... and as always leave your thoughts_**

****

**_Cheers_**

**_me_**


	7. Kissing and Crying sessions

**thanks for all the reviews i got... i love you all, and i'm glad you like this story. this chapter is quite long, making up for the shortness of the previous one. **

**enjoy...**

Chapter 6 : Kisses and Crying sessions

Oliver's POV :

I did it. I actually told her! I can't believe it…! _Ha_… I did it!

She seems to be taking this rather… er… I don't really know, she hasn't said _anything_… at_ all_. I mean she spat her Coke all over me and it was_ pretty_ disgusting, but after she helped me clean it… she pretty much shut up.

She's just, _sitting_ there… looking at me… not saying a word…

"Lilly, please say something. Your really starting to freak me out.."

She sighed.

She closed her eyes, then sighed again. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately…

I had a very worried look on my face. She hadn't said anything all this while and I was really creeped out.

"Lilly please say something, anything, just talk."

She opened her mouth and then closed it again. She seemed to be talking to herself, although I couldn't hear anything she said…

Silence was all I could hear. Ironical, isn't it?

And suddenly… she kissed me…she actually _kissed _me…

I think I'm in heaven… oh no, wait… I'm still at Ray's Pizza… _damn._

General POV :

Lilly closed her eyes and leaned in…

Oliver, being the lovable doughnut he is known to be, didn't know that she was about to kiss him.

She was coming closer and closer, and comprehension slowly dawned on Smokin' Oken.

"She's going to kiss me. She's going to kiss me. She's going to kiss me. She's going to kiss me. She's going to kiss me.", was all he could think.

Inside he was doing that happy dance Lilly used to do.

He leaned in too. He cupped Lilly's face with his hands and sent his lips crashing down, into hers.

Now you should know, that there was a table separating the two of them, so their kiss had to be cut short… sad, I know.

The two teens quickly pulled away. "Damn the stupid table.", Oliver cursed to himself.

He quickly looked at Lilly. She looked shocked. Her face was paler than usual, her eyes so wide that it could have easily been mistaken for dinner plates… her breath was short and uneven, rough and wispy, forced and gasping like.

She looked like she was about to cry.

"Lilly, a-are you alright?"

"I'm fine Oliver.", she whispered.

And without warning, she got up and left.

Lilly's POV :

That kiss, it was _amazing_. I could see fireworks everywhere, I could feel sparks electrifying my entire body… it was just so _perfect…_

And I being the famed dumbass I am, got up and left.

Why, oh why, was I cursed with such stupidity?

Apparently it's not enough that one of my best friends happens to be Hannah Montana, the coolest teen pop-sensation EVER, said best friend has moved away, leaving me alone with Mr. Doughnut himself, _who _happens to be the poor boyI'm currently crushing on, and who also likes me back.

Going back to something I had said earlier, I am a _very_ confused soul, so please bear with me **(A/N: or is it the other bear? As in bare..?)**

I didn't know where I was going.

I was just walking around, going wherever my feet took me.

I tried not to cry, but sadly the tears came.

Why was I crying anyway? That was one of the few questions that had suddenly popped in my mind.

I mean, didn't I _want_ this to happen? Didn't I _want_ to kiss Oliver? Didn't I _want_ him to pledge his undying love for me? Didn't I _want_ him… period?

So when it _did_ happen, when I _did_ kiss him, when he _did_ pledge his undying love for me ( though not in that way, granted) … why the hell was I crying?

Ugh, I'm so ungrateful… when I die, I won't be surprised to see Satan or Lucifer greeting me, deep down in the everblazing bowels of the earth, or in other words… _hell ._

I was suddenly brought back to reality when I bumped into somebody.

I looked up, trying, and failing miserably, to wipe my tears.

"Whoa, Lil, what happened to you?", my older brother David exclaimed.

"N-nothing. Dave what are you doing here?", I tearfully replied.

"I'm taking Scrat for a walk", he said, pointing to his 2 year old cocker-spaniel. "What happened to you? Have you been, God Lilly, have you been crying?"

I broke down, then and there.

I was sobbing so loudly, that all the little kids who were running about playing tag looked at me, and ran away.

David on the other hand, hugged me and tried shushing me.

Miraculously, it worked…

_**and there it is.. chapter 6.**_

_**so u likey? or u no likey? lol... tell me in ur reviews as usual.**_

_**if i dont get atleast 8 reviews u wont get an update... so ple minimum 8 reviews...**_

_**oh and this might be the third to last chapter... just thought you should know...**_

_** Cheers**_

_**me **_


	8. Talking to the Brothers

****

**well once again, thanks to all my reviewers. most of you asked why Lilly ran away... i hope this chapter will give you the answer.**

Chapter 7 : Midnight Visits

Lily's POV :

"_Whoa, Lil, what happened to you?", my older brother David exclaimed._

"_Not-nothing. Dave what are you doing here?", I tearfully replied._

"_I'm taking Scrat for a walk", he said, pointing to his 2 year old cocker-spaniel. "What happened to you? Have you been, God Lilly, have you been crying?"_

_I broke down, then and there._

_I was sobbing so loudly, that all the little kids who were running about playing tag looked at me, and ran away._

_David on the other hand, hugged me and tried shushing me._

_Miraculously, it worked…_

_**2 Hours Later:**_

I sniffed. I looked up at my brother, waiting for his reaction…

I had narrated the entire story to him. From when Oliver and I made movie plans, to Oliver confessing, to the kiss, me running away, and finally me bumping into him.

He was silent for a few minutes, taking in everything I had just told him. Then he looked at me, confusion written all over his face.

"I don't get it… why did you run away?".

I sighed. This question _had_ entered my chamber of reason and logic, but I kept dodging it, not wanting to answer it.

Cause honestly, I had _no idea_ myself… I mean sure I was scared… I mean I kissed the boy, I bloody _kissed_ him! If that isn't going to change anything, I don't know what is.

I mean that small kiss has the power to create new relationships, to destroy old friendships…

I turned to look at Dave. He was 18, and looked a lot like me, but, you know, more masculine-ish. He was what girls considered a major 'hottie'. Sorry, but _ew._

"I don't know. Honestly, Dave. I don't know."

He looked confused, then understanding, then very irritated, all in under 40 seconds. Whoa, someone give this guy a medal…!

_What I've done._

_I'll face myself,  
To cross out _

Now where did I keep that damned phone?

_what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
_

Ah, found it.

_And let go of wha-_

I looked at the caller id. Mom …

I then looked at the time on my phone. 10:15.

Shit…

"Hey, mom.", I very nervously greeted, fully aware of the fact that I was going to get it bad…

"Lillian Grace Truscott, where are you?", my very angry mother said.

"Mom, don't worry, I'm in the park, with Dave. We'll be back in 5 minutes."

I then cut the line…

Turning to David, I said, "Well that was mom. She's pissed. We'd better get home fast…"

Oliver's POV:

I was in my room, listening to music, very loudly…

I was also thinking about today's events. The kiss mostly.

Her soft, pink lips were so, well, soft and pink…

I was daydreaming about the kiss, again and again, when suddenly I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"The ghost of Christmas past." **(A/N: it _is_ the ghost of Christmas past right?)**

I sighed. I got off my very comfortable bed, strutted all the way to my bedroom door, and unlocked it.

"What?", I very rudely asked the tall,brunette standing in front of me.

"Whoa, touchy much?", my 21 year old jackass of a brother asked me. "Can I come in, _Ollie_?", he smirked.

"Be my guest.", I said opening the door, letting him in. "What do you want ?".

"Nothing really. Was bored."

"Jason get out then".

He pretended to not hear me. " I also heard you talking to yourself." He looked at me with an amused expression plastered on his face. "Lilly, huh? She's quite hot bro, I'm proud of you."

He then gave me a very hard noogie.

_Ouch…_

"So?"

"So what?", I shot back.

"How was it? Was their tongue? Did you guys get to second base?"

"Jason, you're a real sickass, you know?"

"Yeah, I've been told. Now spill."

Once he made up his mind about something, there was no stopping him.

"Ok, ok. We went to watch The Prestige. Then after that we went to Ray's pizza. I then told her I liked her. She was quiet for a while, then all of a sudden she kissed me. It only lasted for a few seconds unfortunately. Then she got up and left."

"Dude, you can't be _that_ bad a kisser."

"It wasn't me! I mean, I think she liked it. But I don't get why she just got up and left. I mean _she_ kissed _me_… NOT the other way around. So that would mean she likes me too right? Then why the hell would she run away?", a very perplexed me asked Jason, who was clearly enjoying this.

"I don't know bro. Why don't you just go and ask her? Like, right now…"

With that, he left the room.

"He's right. I should go and ask her myself." I said to myself.

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

Grabbing my jacket, I walked out of my bedroom and told my mom that I was going over to Lilly's and that I wouldn't stay long.

I walked out of my front door, shutting it behind me.

General POV:

It was a full moon night, and the silvery-white light that the moon was emitting, illuminated the road that led to Lilly's house.

Oliver began singing to himself, as he walked towards the Truscott's.

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

He walked across the well kept garden, and stood under Lilly's window.

Picking up a few small stones, he threw them one by one, hoping, praying, that Lilly could hear them hitting against her window pane.

A light suddenly switched on, and Oliver stopped throwing the stones.

Lilly looked out of her window to see who the visitor was.

"Lilly, it's me. Where's your ladder?", Oliver whispered, loud enough for Lilly to hear.

"It's outside the garage."

He stealthily crept across the garden, towards the garage. Grabbing the ladder, he tip-toed all the way back.

Once he entered Lilly's room, she quickly closed the window.

She sat on her bed, looking at him.

"Well…?".

****

**_long chapter huh? lol.. you know what to do, leave your thoughts. and i know this chapter was horrible, but please bear with me. i'm really ill and my brain isnt quite functioning properly...lol._**

**_and this is the second to last chappie of Boredom Personified. i want to know whether you think i should write a sequel... let me know. and minimum 10 reviews... pretty please!!!_**

****

**_Cheers_**

**_me_**

****


	9. Midnight Visits

**i am soo sorry i took FOREVER to update. but ive been as busy as hell. im in london now (yay me) and i had absolutely NO time to update until today. so here u are...**

**one more thing: last chapter's original title was Midnight Visits, but i re-named it.**

**another thing: this is not the last chapter,nope. im too lazy to conclude it now, so this chapter is actually a filler. and its horribly horrible. please dont hate me.**

**and another thing: yes, that propsing thingy with the whole champagne drinking in Reminiscing WAS from spiderman-3.**

**for those of you who havent read Reminiscing please do, and please review.**

**now on with the story...**

Chapter 8 : Midnight Visits

Lilly's POV:

After enduring a very long lecture from my very infuriated mom on punctuality, I went up to my room and had a very hot shower.

It helped me vent out a little, and by the time I go into bed, I was a little less confused than earlier.

So there I was, lying on my bed, happily reading To Catch A Prince, when I heard something outside my window.

I switched on my night lamp and the noise stopped.

I looked out of my window to see who the visitor was.

" Lilly it's me. Where's your ladder?", Oliver whispered, loud enough for me to hear.

"It's outside the garage."

He stealthily crept across the garden, towards the garage. Grabbing the ladder, he tip-toed all the way back.

Once he entered my room, I quickly closed the window.

I sat on my bed, looking at him.

"Well…?".

"I'm confused Lilly.", he muttered.

"Confused? You pay me a midnight visit just to tell me you're confused? Oliver, many people _are _confused. Take me for example, I was always confused about a few things. Like do UFO's really exist? Is the moon really made up of cheese? Is the milk in our Dairy Milk's _really_ milk? **(A/N: in Sheffield there's this ad that says ' the milk in your dairy milk is… yep… milk.' So that's where I got this from,lol.)** Is Drake Bell currently single? Does he prefer blondes to brunettes?".

"LILLY!", he yelled, interrupting my babbling session.

I immediately shut up.

"What I meant was, if _you_ kissed me, why the hell did you run away?" , Oliver said, scratching his brown tresses.

I sighed. I was so sick of hearing that question. So sick of coming up with a good answer.

"I don't know.", I lied. As simple as that.

"You don't know? You don't _know_? How the bloody hell can you not _know?_ What _are _you? Stupid?", Oliver said, now screeching.

Just then David came in, without even knocking.

"Oi Lils, dad wants to see you about something.", he said, clearly not noticing a very angry Oliver standing beside me.

He continued walking towards me, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Oh, a bit late for visits isn't it Lilly?", he said, smirking. With arms wide open, he made his way towards Oliver, and pulled him in to a 'man-hug' as I like to call it.

I rolled my eyes, muttered a feeble I'll be right back, and walked out of my room.

Oliver's POV:

I yelled at her. I couldn't help it. I mean come _on_ she was being ridiculous! How could she not know?

Just then David entered Lilly's room. What impeccable timing , I thought to myself. He saved me from a very awkward situation.

He told Lilly that her dad wanted to see her. And then suddenly spotting me he added that it was a bit too late for Lilly to have any visitors.

Pssh.

He then hugged me. Or as Lilly likes to call it 'man-hugged'.

I saw her roll her eyes, mutter something, and then leave her room.

I shuddered.

I was left alone with Voldemort himself, and I didn't even have a wand to help me …

Forget the Queen God, _save me!_

**_horrible wasnt it? but it was juts a filler. my b'day was a few days ago, so i will consider all ur reviews birthday gifts,lol. and those of u who havent read Reminiscing, please do._**

**_as always, leave ur thoughts. but no flames please, cause i already know this chapter sucks, theres no us telling me._**

****

**_Cheers_**

**_me_**


	10. A Talk With Voldy

**so here i am, back from awesomely awesome london,getting ready to face every kids nightmare...yep...school.**

**anyway, im not ending this story yet, cause, i dont want to...**

**so here you are, chappie 9.**

**ps- thanks for all the birthday wishes. much appreciated. D**

_  
_

Chapter 9: A Talk With Voldy_  
_

_Oliver's POV:_

_I yelled at her. I couldn't help it. I mean come __on__ she was being ridiculous! How could she not know?_

_Just then David entered Lilly's room. What impeccable timing, I thought to myself. He saved me from a very awkward situation._

_He told Lilly that her dad wanted to see her. And then suddenly spotting me he added that it was a bit too late for Lilly to have any visitors._

_Pssh._

_He then hugged me. Or as Lilly likes to call it 'man-hugged'._

_I saw her roll her eyes, mutter something, and then leave her room._

_I shuddered._

_I was left alone with Voldemort himself, and I didn't even have a wand to help me …_

_Forget the Queen God,__**save me!**_

General POV:

"Oken, my man.", David enthusiastically greeted, loud enough for Lilly to hear.

"Yeah, hey David.", Oliver said, struggling to pry away from David's well built, manly, muscular arms.

Once completely sure that Lilly was not anywhere nearby, David let go of Oliver and glared at him.

He pulled Lilly's chair towards him, and sat on it.

He was silent for a few minutes, looking around him, inspecting every inch of his little sister's room.

Oliver was restless. Uncomfortable even. And the quietness wasn't exactly helping.

He had taken a sudden interest in his shoes, looking at them intently.

David looked up. He cleared his throat.

"Are you planning on asking her out?", he questioned, in a very soft yet firm voice, filled with authority and a 'don't mess with me unless you want your ass kicked all the way from here to Budapest' type of confidence.

Oliver seemed startled by his question. He was expecting something along the lines of ' hurt her and I will hurt you so hard, you won't be able to reproduce '. But this he wasn't expecting. Not from David.

"I-I was p-planning to. But now I'm having second thoughts."

"Second thoughts? What? Isn't my sister good enough for you Oken?", David said, clearly pissed.

Oliver's eyes widened. This wasn't what he thought at all. Infact, he was contemplating whether _he _was good enough for _her_.

"Whoa. Dude, it's not like that. I love her."

"Then what's the problem? I mean normally I would have totally appreciated a boy backing off, but I've known you since like, forever, and I know you won't do anything to hurt her and shit. So I feel compelled to ask you, _what's the problem?"_

"She started crying, just cause we kissed. What do you think is gonna happen if I ask her out?"

David sighed. This was getting stupid. "Oi, she was just in shock. She's had time to mull things over, hasn't she? She loves you Oken, she friggin Loves.You. _Do you comprehend?"_

Oliver ran a hand through his brown locks. "I-I guess."

"Good. Do it. And trust me, it's all going to work out." And with that, David left the room, leaving Oliver alone to think.

Oliver's POV:

So here I am, all alone, left to think about what I might or might not do, left to think about the consequences of my future actions…

Still no Lilly.

Why is she taking so long? What did her dad want anyway? Ahhhh, Lillian wherefore art thou??

Why, oh _why,_ have I gone all Shakespeare-y?

I sighed to myself. I make bad company. I feel for my friends…

I sat myself down on her bed, and looked around. My eyes roamed about, seeing but not really registering. Until my eyes landed on a picture that was beautifully framed and hung on the wall opposite me.

I got up and walked over to said picture.

And all of a sudden I knew what I had to do…

**_so... how was it? good,bad,ok? lets make it atleast 50 reviews shall we? please?_**

**_you know the button below? click it. come on, i know you want to..._**

****

**_Cheers_**

**_me _**

****


	11. Oliver, the Great

**heylo! well here you are,the next chapter.**

Chapter 10 : Oliver, the Great

General POV:

Mr. and Mrs.Truscott weren't exactly the happiest couple on earth. Heck, nobody ever is. Like every married couple, they'd fight over the smallest of things, like whose turn it was to pick up Sean from school, or Lucy from ballet, since they were both extremely busy most of the time ( both were lawyers ).

But they'd always get through it, and work things out, and things would go back to normal again.

They were the best of pals, two peas in a pod. Inseparable and unbreakable, they were each others eyes.

Their freshman year made them realize that through the years of being together, friendship was replaced by something else… Love,Passion,Desire.

They started going out, and soon Karen ( Lilly's mom ) was proposed to.

And soon along with a house, a job, a car and a spouse, a new family emerged… giving them entrance to parenthood.

And now, Marc and Karen couldn't be more content.

_Oliver's POV:_

_So here I am, all alone, left to think about what I might or might not do, left to think about the consequences of my future actions…_

_Still no Lilly._

_Why is she taking so long? What did her dad want anyway? Ahhhh, Lillian wherefore art thou??_

_Why, oh why, have I gone all Shakespeare-y?_

_I sighed to myself. I make bad company. I feel for my friends…_

_I sat myself down on her bed, and looked around. My eyes roamed about, seeing but not really registering. Until my eyes landed on a picture that was beautifully framed and hung on the wall opposite me._

_I got up and walked over to said picture._

_And all of a sudden I knew what I had to do…_

That picture was taken at the T's wedding, years ago.

And now standing here, I can't help but notice the similarities between Mr. and Mrs. T, and Lilly and I.

I made up my mind. I was gonna give this another shot. If it wasn't meant to be, then, it wasn't meant to be.

I turned around, and walked back to Lilly's bed. I looked at the Harry Potter alarm clock on her nightstand, and saw the time. 1:04 am, it read.

I sighed. Lilly wasn't here yet, and it was getting late. I decided to leave.

I wrote a small note and placed it on top of her pillow.

i then climbed, once again, out the window, and made my way home…

"Goodnight Lilly,", I heard myself say, " sweet dreams."

Lilly's POV:

Weary, tired, cranky and pissed off, was what I was when I was _finally_ allowed to go back to my room.

My father's 'talks' ? Yeah, not exactly short, and not very interesting either. Just make sure you don't snore too loudly, that _really_ ticks him off.

Anyway, when I _did_ get back, Oliver was nowhere to be found.

I searched my room, and checked the bathroom.

Strolling over to my bed, I checked what time it was. 1:47 am. It was late, I decided. He must have left.

I noticed a small piece of paper, with Oliver's handwriting on it, on my pillow.

Picking it up, I sat down on my bed.

'Lilly' , it said.

'I think he prefers blondes to brunettes. I know I do…haha. Well, I came, I saw, … and I left. Some Alexander I'm turning out to be…

I need to talk to you, meet me at the beach tomorrow at around 11-ish. I'll be the one with the bright Hawaiian shirt, and a big goofy smile.

Me.'

I couldn't help but laugh. Some Alexander I'm turning out to be, _honestly._

I folded the note and put it under my pillow. Then reaching out for my day-planner, I wrote, 11-ish.Oliver.Our beach.

I put it back, and tucked myself in.

My head touched my pillow.

Lying there, in total darkness, I pondered about what he wanted to talk about. I guess I'd just have to wait…

Exhaustion overwhelmed me, and I entered Dreamland, where admission is free, and all that glitters _is _gold…

_**so? likey,lovey,hatey? tell me.. yay that rhymed,lol! atleast 10 revoew please...**_

_**Poll:**_

_**should i write a sequel?**_

_**yea**_

_**nah**_

_**never ever**_

_**Cheers**_

_** me**_


	12. Stood Up

**well, here you are, the next chappie. im disappointed. i only got 2 reviews for my last chappie. where are you my faithful reviewers? where?? and if any of you are harry potter fans, please read my new oneshot, Loving An Enemy.**

**on with Boredom Personified...**

Chapter 11: Stood Up

General POV:

"Rise and shine, sniggums.", the cheery voice of Karen Truscott said, awaking , or rather _attempting_ to awake, her teenage daughter.

She happily walked over to Lilly's window, and pushed apart the curtains. Striding over to her daughter's massive balcony, she did the same.

Light was now flooding in. Warm, bright, Malibu sunshine.

"The light…oh, the light! I'm melting, I'm _melting._ Darkness. I. Need. Darkeness.!", Lilly groaned, barely audible.

Her mother frowned at her. Her cheerfulness now suddenly evaporating, she said in a Young-lady-get-up-now-or-there's-going-to-be-trouble tone, "Lillian Grace Truscott. It is now 11:47 am. I understand today is a Saturday, but getting up at noon is simply not acceptable. I want your Chris Daughtry clad butt ready in 10 minutes. _10 minutes_, you hear?". And with that she walked out of her now awake and _very _grumpy daughter's room.

Lilly's POV:

Is it so hard for a 15 year old to catch up on her well deserved sleep around here?

Sheesh, I'm hating today already.

Wait.A.Minute.

Did she just say it's 11:47 am??

Oh my god!

It's 11:47!

I'm 47 minutes late!!

What am I going to do?

Oliver's POV:

You know the part in the beach where we made Holly engrave our names? You know, the O.O + L.T BFF's?

Yeah, that's _our_ beach now.

No, we don't own it…

We just refer to it as _our _beach. It's our special place.

I told Lilly to meet me here, at around 11.

I looked at me watch. 11:05 am.

I was getting impatient. Where the hell was she?

I decided to wait for a little longer, just in case she was delayed or something.

I walked over to Rico's, wanting to shelter myself from the brutal sunshine.

My friend, Andrew, was behind the counter, flirting with these two college looking girls. He has a thing for older chick's, I must say…

He was reciting some sort of joke , causing the two girls to double up with laughter.

He has a way with the opposite sex, and I'll give him credit for that.

Anyway, I walked over to a nearby stool, and sat. I asked Andy for a tall glass of cold banana smoothie. And then I looked at my watch again. 11:32 am, was what I saw. Lilly was half an hour late. And as for me, I was _peeved_.

Andy placed the smoothie in front of me. " Oken, are you okay?", he asked, concerned.

I shouldn't have snapped at him. I know I shouldn't have.

But snap, I did…

"Oh, I'm doing just fine. Dandy. Peachy. Great. Never been better. Anymore synonyms you want me to use?".

"Uh, dude, what's your problem? I'm just helping you out cause you looked so frustrated.", he said, shocked.

I sighed. I knew he was just trying to help. But he probably wouldn't understand. Plus it would be really weird, I mean, I barely knew the guy.

You see, Andrew Gates just transferred from New York. He's a nice guy, not stuck up and all, like I heard some kids were, in the Big Apple.

Ever since Jackson moved, Rico's dad has been having a hard time being satisfied with whoever it was, now running the shack. Andy's stayed the longest, and hopefully it will stay that way.

I told him. Everything. Right from how Lilly and I have always been best friends, to the part where Miley came into the picture, to the part where Miley left the picture, and finally to our little trip to the theatre, resulting in what it did.

Silence.

"Soo, she likes you back?", he questioned.

Silence, once again.

"Soo, she does _not_ like you back?".

I looked at him and chuckled. It felt good having a male friend for once. Don't get me wrong, Miles and Lilly are great company, but sometimes their girly-ness gets to me, you know?

He smiled back, glad to have brightened my mood.

He turned back to another customer.

I finished off my smoothie, and dug out a very wrinkly dollar bill from my pocket. Bidding farewell to Andy, I got up.

I looked at my watch again.

12: 01 pm.

She wasn't coming, I decided. Not coming.

I was hurt.

Really hurt.

Really, _really _hurt.

You get the point, don't you?

I wanted to get back home, and lock myself in my room. I also wanted to talk to someone. But, who?

Lilly? No freaking way.

Miley? She was probably busy.

Jason? He was too much of an asshole to care.

Mom? Dad? Aaah, I didn't want to have to endure another 'sex talk' .

Holly, I decided. She was a girl, number one, and she was really nice. I liked her far better than I liked Jason anyway.

I gathered up my things, with every intention of leaving.

But then, to my surprise, and utter annoyance, I saw a blonde head bop up next to me.

"Oliver…".

"Save it, won't you? For someone who actually cares…"

And with that, I walked away…

**_ooh, bet you werent excpecting that, now were you?_** **_if you've taken the time to read this, please take the time to review too, pretty please..._**

**_and if any of you are wondering, no, Andrew is not a significant character in the rest of the story. and if you're a liitle confused about Holly, please read Reminiscing._**

_**REVIEW! please...lol.**_

_**Cheers**_

_**me**_


	13. How To Tell Lilly

**this is a very stupid chapter, but i'm currently suffering from writer's block. so please take it easy on me...lol**

**Holly is Oliver's older sister. Jason is Oliver's older brother. just wanted to make that clear.**

Chapter 12: How To Tell Lilly

Oliver's POV:

_I gathered up my things, with every intention of leaving._

_But then, to my surprise, and utter annoyance, I saw a blonde head bop up next to me._

"_Oliver…"._

"_Save it, won't you? For someone who actually cares…"_

_And with that, I walked away…_

I fought the urge of looking back. I wanted to, but my brain was telling me not to.

But any person, irrespective of him being smart, or stupid, could tell I hurt her.

I could hear a soft _plonk_, as her butt made contact with the sand.

I wanted to turn around, walk back to her, and hug her like I'll never let go. But my stupid brain was telling me to just walk away, and my equally stupid legs were following the brain's orders.

I could hear her crying. Not loud, no, just the occasional sniffle or two.

But I made Lilly cry, I made _Lilly _cry, _I _made Lilly cry, I made Lilly _cry_!

Lilly never cries, ever. So this means I'm a huge bastard. Ugh, I hate me.

So being the bastard I am, I didn't turn around and run back to her. No. I just kept walking, leaving her alone, leaving her to cry.

The weather suited my mood. Heavy, rain bearing clouds, replaced the sunshine people of Malibu are so accustomed to. There was a sudden, strong wind and I almost lost my balance.

Rain was falling heavily now, and I was soaked. Excuse me for not brining my umbrella…

I quickened my pace, eager to go back home. I wanted to dry up. I wanted warmth.

I continued walking, my hands shoved deep into my pockets, trying to recollect today's happenings.

I was now on my street.

Few minutes later, I reached home.

I entered through the back door.

I saw my parents, Holly and Jason sitting in a circle, around the table. I noticed the empty chair beside Holly. She patted it, indicating I sit down.

I sat, looking confused, shooting Holly a questioning look. She shrugged.

"I'm glad you came home early, Oliver. There's something your mother and I have to tell you three.", my father spoke.

My parents then looked at each other, and nodded.

My mom then turned back to us and said, " We're moving."

These words was followed by a few seconds of silence. Then the news slowly began sinking in.

Wait. What?

Moving?

Why the hell are we moving?

Jason seemed to be thinking the same thing, cause he suddenly got up, and pounded his fists on the table. " Moving? Why the fuck are we moving?", he barked, probably loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

My mom was the one who spoke next, using her man voice undoubtedly. "Jason Jeremiah Oken", she began, " that kind of language is NOT tolerated in this house. We understand you are very upset. Leaving Malibu is not going to be easy for any of us. Your father has been re-located in Sydney, and whether you like it or not, we're moving there. Lunch will be ready in about 10 minutes, so there will be leaving the house, until and unless you eat.", and with that she went to the kitchen, dad meekly following her.

I looked at my siblings.

Holly's eyes were wide open, mouth closed.

Jason was pacing the room, cursing under his breath.

I was only worried about one thing…

How was I going to tell Lilly?

**_hmm, he's moving!! how is Lilly going to take this devastating piece of news? you'll find out soon enough, dont worry._**

**_ REVIEW!! _**

**_thanks :D_**

****

**_Cheers_**

**_me _**

****

**_  
_**


	14. Author's Note 2

**Author's note:**

**Ok, we clearly have things to discuss…**

**Oliver's moving! Whatever is Lilly to do?**

**Most of you don't want him to move, others just want a happy ending.**

**I have a great idea planned out for a sequel, IF you want a sequel. So IF a sequel is wanted, Oliver WILL be moving and there WONT be a happy ending. BUT Oliver and Lilly will meet again, in the near future.**

**But IF the sequel is a no no, then I will have to retain him in Malibu, and you will get a very clichéd ending…**

**So it's all up to you. Personally I'd go for the whole sequel thing, but it's just me…**

**Vote in your review!**

**Cheers**

**me**


	15. Lilly, I'm Moving part I

**well, sequel it is! this chapter is divided into two parts, and two chapters. in this part, Oliver tells Lilly. the next chapter, will be the last chapter of this story, and Oliver would have moved. but dont lose heart folks, because in a few years time, Oliver and Lilly will stumble upon each others existence once again, and an old flame will rekindle. oh wow, that was nice. lol. i'm running out of chapter titles, so please dont hate me. you might not like this chapter, cause it has to do with Lilly and her family having lunch. i wanted to keep the story very natural and real, and not very unlikely to happen to someone in real life. which is why all the dialougues etc, are things that have a 100 probability of occuring in your life, or my life, or anyone's life for that matter. **

**enough of my ramblings, on with the story.**

Chapter 13: Lilly, I'm Moving ( part I )

Oliver's POV:

_I looked at my siblings._

_Holly's eyes were wide open, mouth closed._

_Jason was pacing the room, cursing under his breath._

_I was only worried about one thing…_

_How was I going to tell Lilly?_

Lilly's POV:

I cried for a bit, trying to just get it out of my system.

I then walked home, in the pouring rain, and then marched straight up to my room.

I turned on the radio, and turned up the volume.

' Through the Glass ' was playing. God, I loved this song.

**_I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever –_**

I started singing along with Stoned Sour's lead vocalist.

_-**But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head**_

**_How do you feel? That is the question  
But I forget you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes initialized  
And folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope  
So while you're outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me_**

**_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
but No one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head_**

**_How much is real?  
So much to question  
An epidemic of the mannequins  
contaminating everything  
We thought came from the heart  
But never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
(Null and void instead of voices)  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remember it's just different from what you've seen_**

**_I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
_**

**_But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head_**

**_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head_**

**_And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you, yeah ah  
And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you, yeah ah_**

**_I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head_**

**_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head _**

**_And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you, yeah ah  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you, yeah ah  
And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you, yeah ah  
And its's the stars  
The stars that lie to you, yeah yeah_**

**_Oh when the stars  
Oh when the stars they lie._**

I stopped when the last notes of this fabulous song began to fade.

I sighed, and sat on my bed.

I knew tears were threatening to fall, but I tried holding them back.

I heard someone call me for lunch.

I didn't feel like eating. I wasn't hungry.

But lunch is a very important thing to my mother, so whether hungry or not, to quote my mom, our butts should be present at the dining table.

So I hauled my bottom all the way down, and took my usual place at the dining table.

My mom passed me the salad.

I told her I wasn't hungry.

She gave me a 'look'.

Shuddering, I put a small piece of lettuce on my plate, and began nibbling on it.

My father threw me a questioning look, and when I shrugged he said, jokingly I might add, "One piece of lettuce enough for you Lils? Or is that a bit too much? Should I cut it up for you?".

David started laughing with a chewed up piece of steak, very clearly visible, threatening to choke him. His plate, I noticed, was far from empty.

Loaded with a massive helping of mashed potato, a huge dollop of sour cream, two pieces of steak, salad, and garlic bread, the amount of food was enough to feed the entire army.

Well, no, not really, but I needed something to compare the amount of food on his plate with.

I looked at my father, who was still chuckling, and told him to quit it.

My father nodded, his face red due to having laughed so much.

Once everything was quiet again, my mother asked David how his day was. "And I'd like to get more than one syllable this time", she added.

"Well, I went to Eric's place for band practice. Some stupid mouse chewed through the guitar strings, so we had to go replace them.". **(A/N: is it possible? For a mouse to chew through a guitar strings I mean? I wouldn't know, I play the drums.)**

Ah, yes. There's one thing I forgot to mention.

My brother is part of a band.

And they are very good.

They play kick-ass songs.

And my brother's the lead vocalist _and _the lead guitarist. Is there no justice left in this world?

I rolled my eyes, and started nibbling on my single piece of lettuce again.

"What about you, Lillian?", my mom asked.

I was snapped back into reality, since I had completely zoned out. "Huh? What?", I asked, drowsily.

"Honestly Lilly. Paying a little attention, once in a while will do you good."

"I _am _ paying attention mom, it's just that whenever the subject of David's band comes up, I tend to space out".

David blew a raspberry at me. "Oh, very witty comeback Dave.", I said, smirking.

"That will be enough", my dad said, getting up, "Lilly you will clear the table, and David, your doing the dishwashing tonight.

"Yes dad", we both muttered.

My dad's normally the cool parent. But when he's pissed, he's _pissed. _And when David and I fight, he gets ultra pissed. He thinks we're old enough to work things out rationally and mature-ly. Sure David might _look _18, but his IQ is like that of an eight year olds.

I finished clearing up the table, and left the kitchen, left David to load the dishwasher, cursing me under his breath.

I walked up to my room, and shut my door.

I turned around and go the shock of my life.

There, sitting on my bed, was Oliver Oken, looking pale and depressed.

"Oliver?", I asked, my heart still pounding.

"Lilly, I'm sorry for just walking out on you today. I know you probably had a good explanation as to why you were late. But I was just very pissed, so I didn't even bother listening. But I really need to talk to you, Lilly. This is incredibly important."

"What is?"

He got up and walked over to me. He bent down and gently kissed me.

This time I didn't let go.

When we pulled apart, for air, he looked me right in the eye.

"I love you, Lilly. You should know that."

I nodded, and was about to reply, when he cut me off.

"I'm moving", he said, so softly, that I could barely hear him.

But hear him, I did.

I sat down, eyes wide open.

"Wh-what?", I whispered.

"I'm moving", he repeated, this time a bit louder.

Then the tears came…

_**well here you are. my fingers are killing me. i mean this chapter was LONG wasnt it? and hopefully likeable.**_

_**i enjoyed writing this cappie, for some strange reason.**_

_**lets hope you enjoyed reading this as well.**_

_**Cheers**_

_**me**_


	16. Author's Note 3

** Yet another Author's Note:**

**I'd love a 100 reviews. You don't know how much I'd love a 100 reviews. More would be ultra awesome. But please PLEASE help me get 100 reviews.**

**Ok, I sound so desperate lol.**

**And just for a bit of info on the sequel:**

**Oliver is very very good cook, and is the chief chef of the restaurant Hell's Kitchen, that has newly opened in Sydney.**

**Both of them are 21.**

**They have lost all contact in the past 6 years.**

**Miley will make her appearance, I can't not include her.**

**Lilly is now a corporate lawyer and is very well off.**

**It will be a bit more dramatic and more serious than Boredom Personified, since they are adults now.**

**There most probably will be sexual content.**

**But if any of my reviewers don't like sex scenes, please tell me, and I will not include any.**

**I will post the last chapter of Boredom Personified tomorrow, or day after.**

**And now, a question I've been wanting to ask all of you for a very long time; what, according to you, does the phrase Boredom Personified mean? And how is it significant in the story?**

**Gosh, I sound like a teacher.**

**Anyway, the person with the best answer, gets to do the honours of naming the sequel.**

**So get thinking…**

**Cheers**

**me**


	17. Lilly, I'm Moving part II

**well, here you are, the last chapter.**

**i loved writing this story, and i hope you loved reading it.**

** sniff, i'm so emtional right now, please excuse me, lol.**

**i won't keep you any longer...**

**happy reading **

Chapter 14: Lilly, I'm Moving ( part II )

Lilly's POV:

"_Dave! If you don't give Rexy back to me, I'm gonna tell mommy.", I cried, trying to manipulate my older brother._

_Even as a young 4 year old, I was smarter than him, and better yet, I knew it._

"_Tell her. See if I care", he retorted sticking out his tongue._

_I started crying. Big, loud, fake tears._

"_Mommy, MOMMY.", I shrieked._

_I heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and I felt a pair of hands scoop me up._

"_What is it, sniggums? What happened?", my mommy cooed, shooting David a very irritated look._

_I sniffled. And I sniffled somemore. Pointing at the guilty party, I said, in the most convincing voice I could , "Davey took my Rexy, mommy. I was playing with it, and suddenly Davey took it away. I want my Rexy mommy, I WANT MY REXY!"._

_My mom pulled me into a hug, and kissed the top of my head. When we pulled apart, I heard her mutter something about how that boy is testing her patience. I looked at her. She patted my head and said " Why don't you go outside and say hello to the new neighbors? I heard they have a son, and he's about your age. Go make friends with him, Lilly, and I'll deal with your brother."_

_I nodded, my pigtails moving up and down._

_I walked out, Rexy safe in my arms._

"_David Matthew Truscott, come here NOW.", I heard my mom yell._

_Chuckling to myself, I walked down my garden, and out my gate, into the house of the strangers my mom called 'neighbors'._

_I spotted a boy, my age, sitting on a swing, watching as his parents supervised the unloading of the truck._

_I walked over to him, and sat down on the grass, beside the swing._

_He looked at me questioningly._

_I smiled, showing off my pearly whites._

"_Hi, I'm Lilly", I said, extending my right hand , as I had seen grown ups do, ever so often._

_The boy looked at me, and then looked at my outstretched hand. He seemed hesitant, but accepted it anyway._

_He quickly shook it, and then let go._

"_I'm Oliver. Oliver Oscar Oken.", he said._

"_Can I call you Ollie?", I enquired._

_He smiled. "Sure you can, Lilly."_

_We were quiet for sometime, not sure what to say._

_Oliver looked at me, and breaking the silence, he said, "Lilly, do you want to be my best friend?"._

_**I never had no one  
I could count on  
Ive been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin  
So tired of searchin  
til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin  
Id never known  
And for the first time  
I didnt feel alone**_

_I didn't even have to think it through._

"_Yes Ollie. I do"._

Lilly's POV:

I remember the day Miley told us she was moving.

The three of us were at the beach, staring at the ocean.

I don't remember why, but I know we were all very sad that day, reminiscent of all our childhood memories.

We were all strangely quiet. And for the first time in years, none of us had anything to say, no juicy gossip, no sidey remark, no stupid joke, no pointless story, no unworthy argument, nothing…

_Miley suddenly looked up, and without warning, started crying._

_Oliver and I were shocked, wondering what had happened to make her suddenly cry._

_I asked her what was wrong._

_She just kept shaking her head, crying harder._

_And it wasn't soft crying, you know? There was actual snot involved._

_I had never seen Miley break down like this, and seeing her cry made me feel very weak, and even sadder than I already was._

"_I need to tell you guys something", she managed to say, in between two sobs._

"_We're listening, Miles. Take your time.", Oliver whispered._

_I looked at him, and noticed genuine concern on his face. I smiled to myself, glad that I had a friend like him._

_I turned my attention back to Miley, who had stopped crying, and was now looking intently at the ocean._

"_Remember our promise? That we'd always be best friends, come what may?", she suddenly questioned, still looking at the ocean, her voice distant, like an echo._

_I nodded. "Yeah, I remember", Oliver whispered again._

_She got up, and stood in front of us._

"_I'm moving you guys, to New York."_

"_Wh-what?", was all I could say._

_Oliver remained silent, eyeing Miley, waiting for her to continue._

"_I'm moving to New York. I've stayed in Malibu long enough, and since I'm Hannah Montana, staying in one place for too long, is a bit of a risk.", she said, her voice shaky._

"_Oh"._

_We were all silent again, trying to digest this rather alarming piece of news._

_Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours._

_God knows for how long we were sitting there, quiet, none of us daring to speak._

_Miley's moving. She's moving. Moving to New York. The Big Apple._

"_When?", Oliver asked, finally speaking, breaking the soundless, uncomfortable atmosphere._

"_Two days from now."_

"_Two days? Two days? Are you kidding me Miles? Two days? And you decide to tell us now?", Oliver barked, whispers forgotten._

"_I-I didn't know how to tell you. I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you two sooner, but everytime I thought about how I was going to tell you, the idea of putting it off sounded better.", she wavered._

"_You think this is better ? This? Look at Lilly, just look at her.", Oliver yelled, drawing stares from people passing by._

"_Oliver, Oliver, please. Stop yelling at her. Your just making everything worse.", I murmured, looking at my feet, drawing patterns on the wet sand beside me._

"_I really am sorry. I feel like such a bitch right now. But no matter what, you two will always remain my best friends, through and through."_

"_Through and through", I repeated, smiling._

"_Through and through", Oliver echoed._

_We got up._

_I pounced on Miley, hugging her so hard, I probably choked her. But I didn't care, and I knew she didn't either._

_Oliver then joint us._

_The three of us stayed like that, wrapped in each others arms, in each others embrace, never wanting to let go._

**Present day**

Lilly's POV:

"I'm moving", he repeated, this time a bit louder.

Then the tears came…

I had to get away from my room, I had to…

I ran.

Where I was going, I didn't know.

_It's happening all over again, _I thought. _I'm losing another friend._

I stopped.

I looked around me, trying to figure out where I was.

_Our _beach.

I had run all the way to _our _beach.

I collapsed in the sand, sobbing.

I always thought Oliver and I would be together. _Forever._

But he was moving.

He was _moving_, dammit.

I got up, and started kicking the sand around me, screaming, pleading, _praying._

I did not notice Oliver.

I did not notice him come near me.

But when he pulled me closer, I noticed.

And I tried pushing away.

I started screaming again, and tried pushing away.

He hugged me tightly, and patted my head, shushing me.

"I'm right here Lilly. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm standing right beside you.", he whispered, calming me down.

_**You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love**_

"Ollie."

"Shh. I'm right here, baby."

"Ollie. I'm going to miss you so much. I don't know how I'm going to survive without you. I'm always depending on you for everything, and now suddenly your leaving.", I said, my eyes stinging, on the verge of tears.

"Nonsense. I'm the one who's always asking you for help. You'll be fine without me."

I looked up at him, not saying a word.

I stood there, in his arms, savoring every moment.

"Ollie. I'm so sorry about that day. I kissed you, and I ran away. I shouldn't have done that. I owe you an exp-".

"Lilly, please. I understand. You don't owe me an explanation. You don't owe me an apology. Forget it.", he interrupted.

I pulled away from him, wanting him to just listen to me.

"No, Oliver. An explanation is needed. I-I wasn't quite prepared for that, and I was very surprised when I kissed you. I was so embarrassed, I ran away. I've regretted it. But now, I'm sure. I'm sure that my feeling for you, are not platonic. I love you, Oliver. Always have, just hadn't realized it… and I always will, come what may."

"I love you too, Lilly.", he said.

And as our lips met for the third time, the sun began to set.

Everything was forgotten.

Time stood still.

The oceans roared gently.

Nothing mattered to me now.

The past was the past, the future, the future.

But I was living in the present, and the present was what I was living for.

And as I stood there, kissing Oliver as if there was no tomorrow, the lyrics of Miley's song came back to me.

_**If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song**_

And I realized that fairytale happy endings don't only occur in fairytales, or movies for that matter.

There will be an ending for everything in life.

But it's the way you look at it, that makes it a happy one or not.

And as I stood there, kissing Oliver as if there was no tomorrow, I realized that this really _was _a happy ending…

I didn't care about the fact that this was probably the last time I kissed him.

I didn't care about the fact that this was probably Oliver's last day here, in Malibu.

I didn't care about the fact that around this time day after, Oliver would be half way across the world.

I didn't care about any of that.

Because the past was the past, the future, the future.

But I was living in the present, and the present was what I was living for…

_**You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I dont know where Id be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend (my best friend)  
You're my best friend (my best friend)  
**_

_** Fini **_

_**well, there you are. **_

_**i loved it.**_

_**hopefully you did too.**_

_**i have 89 reviews.**_

_**and i thank each and every one of you, for reviewing my story, putting me on Author alert, on story alert, favourite author, and favourite story.**_

_**please,please,PLEASE, review.**_

_**i want a 100 reviews.**_

_**its not much.**_

_**and i will declare who i think gave the best answet to the question i asked in my A/N 3. so if you havent answered, and you want to, you still have time.**_

_**so long folks, and thanks very much for reading.**_

_**i hope you will read the sequel as well...**_

_**Cheers**_

_**me  
**_


End file.
